When vehicles and other apparatus are cleaned, it is often practical to have available different jets and at different pressures. For this it is necessary to employ different nozzles, say a circular jet nozzle and a flat jet nozzle.
The problem of the invention is to provide a multiple nozzle head which is of compact and simple construction and makes it possible to change over from one nozzle to another without touching the nozzle head.
According to the invention this is achieved in that an internal chamber having a central inlet is provided in the head with at least two passageways to which nozzles can be connected being provided in the wall of the internal chamber which is opposite the inlet. A freely movable sealing element which is able to close one or more of the passageways is disposed in the internal chamber.
The multiple nozzle head according to the invention has the advantage that the desired nozzle can be selected merely by slightly turning the jet pipe bearing the multiple nozzle head in the turned-off state. Moreover, there is also the possibility of working with both nozzles. The design according to the invention is such that the multiple nozzle head is extremely simple to produce and has a size corresponding practically speaking to that of single nozzle head.